Imagíname
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO -Iré a la guerra-enmudecí, aún yacía lo suave de esos dedos en mi rostro, -No vas a volver-dije,silencio, dos segundos y sentí que era besado con desesperación; de ese día han pasado dos años y sólo me pregunto una cosa -¿Hiei, tú aún me amas?-


_**Oscuri-notitas:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen.

Continuo explorando en la categoría romance-drama, traté de mantener las personalidades pero es bastante difícil cuando usas ideas alternativas.

El fick esta ambientado en la guerra de Corea del Norte contra el Sur, entre los años de 1950 y 1953.

Escrito con la canción Halo, en la versión de Jonathan Groff y Rachel (Glee)

* * *

_**Imagíname**_

…_Deja que te mire diez minutos en silencio…_

…_Para poder recortarte en la soledad de mis sueños…_

_-Angelina de la Mörte-_

_._

**-17 de diciembre de 1952, celda del distrito 98, Corea del Norte-**

Crepúsculo, no quería moverme pero inconcientemente deslicé una mano, me hallaba sentado sobre el piso frío de un cuarto de concreto, las paredes de una celda se alzaban tras de mi espalda provocándome dolor en los hombros porque habían piedrecillas salidas, las que se incrustaban en la delgada tela de la chaqueta militar que traigo puesta; provocándome dolor porque circulaba viento helado por las orillas de las uniones de la misma pared.

No hay ventanas en mi celda, no entra un rastro de luz; no puedo saber si es de día o de noche, no puedo saber quien va ganando en la guerra, quien ah muerto o a quien han tomado prisionero. Tragué aire experimentando como caían gotas frías de agua desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta el cuello; me sentía sucio y sabía que estaba cubierto de barro y de hojas secas. Las piernas me tiemblan debido al frío y los dedos de mis manos se han congelado al grado de doler al tratar de moverlos; mis labios sufren espasmos constantemente.

Cierto, no me he presentado; ustedes no saben nada de mi y yo nada de ustedes.

Soy militar, capitán de la segunda división del ejército de Corea del sur.

Llevo dos años en guerra contra Corea del Norte.

Si me lo preguntan, no ha servido de nada.

-Hace mucho frío en este lugar- dije autómata, miré por el espacio de las rejas lo que había frente de mí. Las rejas me separaban de un pasillo y de la puerta de salida de la prisión, ¿hace cuánto estaba encerrado?; no recordaba.

-Que estúpido- dije

Estúpido era tratar de idear alguna forma para salir de aquí.

Tras el pasillo sólo se alzan más celdas, quizás igual de heladas que la mía.

Volví a tomar aire, me mordí un labio y cuando lo hice experimenté como se bombeada ferozmente mi corazón.

_Y entonces su rostro volvió a adueñarse de mí…_

Sólo he amado a una persona en mi vida.

-_Por favor, no te enlistes en la guerra; por favor Hiei-_

_-Kurama, no puedo hacer eso…-_

Cerré los ojos, tuve un flash, y el pecho se me apretó tanto que tuve que tomarme de la chaqueta militar para bajar el ardor de las palpitaciones de mi corazón, porque cada palpitar dolía con creces, porque la verdad era que no quería estar en este lugar.

La verdad es que quiero desaparecer de aquí, que quiero que todo esto no sea más que una pesadilla; pero sé que ello solo sería engañarme en vano, y que luego, cuando me percate de ese detalle dolerá más.

Sé como dolerá.

_-Por favor…-_

_-Kurama yo…-_

Lo sé porque he despertado noche tras noche teniendo el mismo sueño_…_

_-Por favor…-_

_-No, iré a la guerra, iré a defender a Corea, no puedes impedirme hacerlo zorro…- _En mi celda reinó el silencio, y sólo pude mantenerme contemplando la escena que se estaba produciendo en mi cabeza, recuerdo que él se quedó callado, que tenía los labios apretados con sus dientes; que el cabello pelirrojo le caía por los hombros y que sus ojos verdes me miraron con rabia.

Y que en ese momento sentí que moría por primera vez.

_-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ir tú?-_

Me sonreí, en mi celda sólo se escuchó mi risa, en ese instante pensé algo como "el odio es de color verde", llevé un dedo a mi boca.

Le mordí.

El corazón volvió a dolerme.

_-Soy militar zorro, si hay guerra voy a ella; si me disparan yo disparo, así de simple-_

Kurama es la única persona que puede lograr algo en mí, Kurama es la única persona que realmente me importa; y que aunque no se lo he dicho nunca con un cursi te amo, él sabe que le protegería con mi vida si era necesario.

Otra vez la imagen en mi cabeza me desconcentró.

Dejé de reír.

_-¿No cambiarás verdad?_

El aire se hizo pesado en mi celda, entonces me sentí vacío y solo.

_Muy solo_

_-No zorro-_

Recuerdo que suspiró, y que sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kurama no suele fumar, sólo lo hace cuando está sumamente nervioso.

_-No quiero perderte, no ahora- _

_-No me perderás Kurama, sólo es una guerra más-_

En ese minuto volvió a mirarme con ira, rompió el cigarrillo en dos.

_-¡Hiei, sabes que han estado muriendo militares en esa guerra diariamente, y que no se han ido a vagar por allí ni se han tomado vacaciones, no digas esas cosas sólo para que me quede tranquilo!-_

_-¡Sé muy bien que están muriendo zorro!, ¡maldita sea porque demonios quieres que me quede si sabes que no podré estar tranquilo!-_

_-¡No quiero que vayas!, ¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo Hiei?-_

Y justo, sentí unas ganas terribles de abrazarle a _él_, sentí un deseo desesperado por poder volver a ver el color verde de sus ojos, por escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Porque sé que moriré este día, porque el dolor de no volver a verle era peor que si me hubiesen disparado en mitad del terreno de la guerra.

Quería, necesitaba gritar, llorar, moverme; hacer miles de cosas con tal de quitarme aquel desesperado y humano deseo de mi corazón. Pero sabía que no podía, y sólo el volverme loco lograría apaciguar tal sensación.

Merlín, jamás necesité tanto del contacto con él, jamás admití que en verdad le quería como él me decía constantemente, pero en este momento nada tenía importancia, y me sentía tan cobarde como un niño de dos años perdido y solo.

_-¡Hiei!-_ su voz y el aroma de su cuerpo, la sutileza de las manos de él cuando intentó impedirme que saliese de la casa porque no quería verme enlistado; porque no quería perderme en aquella guerra que bien podía esquivar con alguna excusa. Sus ojos verdes brillando a causa de la incertidumbre de no saber si regresaría con él.

_-¡Calla zorro!, volveré, ¿esta bien?-_ peleamos en ese instante… Kurama yacía al otro lado del umbral de la puerta y yo le mirada en silencio desde donde estaba.

No tengo fuerza para moverme de donde estoy; concientemente siento que me desvaneceré en cualquier minuto, pero no hasta terminar de recordar aquella imagen, ¡no me desmayaré hasta terminar de ver al zorro y lo que pasó en mi cabeza!

Díganme masoquista, lo que quieran, pero hace dos años que me separé de su compañía, hace dos años que peleo en esta guerra, que duermo con una bala en el bolsillo de mi pantalón; que me aferro a la vida porque en mi cuello yace una fotografía suya y en mi mente el recuerdo de aquella discusión la cual jamás dijimos lo siento.

_-No vuelvas entonces…-S_e giró, me dio la espalda, el color rojizo de la cabellera tras de la nuca; el perfil de su rostro que apenas se dejaba ver por el marco de la puerta de madera_. _

_En ese minuto me paralicé…_

La verdad era que estaba aterrado.

No quería ilusionarlo con algo que sabía no cumpliría, pero quizás por ver una sonrisa en su rostro debí de haberlo hecho, quizás para que no estuviese preocupado de mi.

Porque la verdad es que Kurama siempre se ha preocupado de mí y yo nunca he podido hacer algo para compensárselo, nunca he podido decirle que estaré siempre con él.

Recuerdo que luego de que él cerró de golpe la puerta me quedé mirando la entrada de la casa; vislumbrando como su silueta se reflejaba por los cristales del comedor hasta que se encerró en la cocina y no pude seguir mirándole.

Y que, en ese instante no fui capaz de decirle siquiera un adiós.

.

…_**He estado sólo contigo dentro de mi mente…**_

…_**Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios mil veces…**_

**_._**

**-Escuela secundaria, once para las tres am-**

Crepúsculo, siento las manos entumecidas de tanto sostener un plumón de pizarra. Once minutos para el alba, hago las clases vespertinas de los viernes como de costumbre.

-Bueno, eso es todo; procuren estudiar la página 20 de su libro de biología-

Han pasado dos años desde que Hiei se fue a la guerra…

_-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ir tú?-_

Dos años en los que no hago más que ejercer mi profesión, mi vida se ha vuelto una rutina constante, levantarse, desayunar, trabajar; llegar a la casa, dormir.

Duermo mucho desde que estoy solo.

_-Soy militar zorro, disparo si debo hacerlo-_

-¿A qué hora es la prueba profesor?-

La voz de un alumno…

-A las 21:30, lleguen temprano, por esta vez será de parejas-

No quería pensar luego de ello, no quería sentir; me dije a mi mismo que debía de seguir con mi vida como si nada; haciendo las cosas que hacia antes de conocer a Hiei.

_Pero es tan difícil…_

Tomé los libros que traía desde la noche, mi ropas se reducían a un pantalón color caqui y un chaleco sin mangas color verde, la cabellera la traía atada en una coleta y en mi cuello, bajo el chaleco para que nadie lo viese traía un relicario con una fotografía de Hiei.

-¿Profesor hoy esta de aniversario verdad?- me detuve, mi corazón retumbó luego de esa frase, el tiempo se hizo demasiado largo.

Es diecisiete de diciembre.

Si lo pienso el diecisiete era bonito; porque veíamos películas desde las seis de la mañana, comíamos chocolate o helado y salíamos a un restaurante o íbamos a acampar.

Desde hace dos años que dejó de serlo.

El diecisiete me gustaba bastante, porque tenía esa edad cuando le conocí, porque siempre se iba a dormir a mi casa un diecisiete; porque un diecisiete se me declaró.

Aún no entiendo porque siempre pasaban las cosas en la misma fecha.

_-Feliz aniversario- _me llevé una mano a la boca, sentí nauseas.

Lo confieso, es la primera vez que siento ganas de asesinar a un alumno de mi clase.

Le miré, sus ojos color púrpura esperaban una respuesta.

Me contuve.

Me limite a presionar con furia el libro, él no se percató, pero partí en dos el plumón que traía en la otra mano.

-Llega temprano a la prueba-

No quería que me lo recordasen, porque un aniversario sin Hiei es como tener un agujero en el corazón, y por más cosas que haga no he podido dejar de pensar en como estará.

Me pregunto si sentirá frío en el campo, si el ruido de los disparos le sacaran de quicio, noche tras noche prendo una vela para que vuelva conmigo; noche tras noche me pregunto si estará muriendo de hambre o si alguien del bando enemigo le estará apuntando con una pistola.

Me pregunto tantas cosas que cuando llega otro amanecer y me doy cuenta de que Hiei no ha vuelto caigo en la realidad de que esta guerra no terminará pronto. Corea del norte nos tiene prisioneros bajo su gobierno, y la gente no puede salir o ir a comprar si no sigues las órdenes de los militares asignados por turnos.

Aquí rigen tres reglas:

Primero: Debes trabajar –si no considérate un candidato perfecto para ir a un campo de concentración en el extremo del país-

Segundo: Debes estar entre cuatro y seis de la tarde en tu casa, sin música y sólo con una luz encendida. –Si lo olvidas, ten por seguro que habrán militares al día siguiente frente a tu casa para mantenerte en reclusión por un día completo-

Tercero: No debes hacer preguntas.

_-No quiero perderte, no ahora- _

_-No me perderás Kurama, sólo es una guerra más-_

Hiei sabía que no quería eso para mí y sabía que debía enlistarse para lograr un cambio, y si debía hacerlo solo, si debía de sacrificar algo sé que lo hizo por mi causa.

Y ahora, cuando lo pienso, me duele más y más el corazón.

_Porque no supe ver eso en su momento…_

Y pensar que han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

_-¡Volveré esta bien!-_ ese día no me despedí, no volteé, seguí mi papel de estar molesto porque creí que Hiei me detendría con un insulto como lo hacía siempre…

Pero ese día no hizo nada.

-¿Profesor?, ¿se encuentra bien?- volví a la realidad ante la pregunta, pero no quería contestarla.

Me quede callado.

Simplemente tomé mis cosas y me retiré del aula, no me despedí de ellos tampoco, porque no quiero decir adiós a nadie, siento que si lo digo será como decirle adiós a Hiei.

_Y que será para siempre._

Al llegar a casa me tiré sobre el sillón del comedor, cada día que pasa me siento más cansado. Cada día trato de hacer cosas para no decaerme, pero vamos, ¡necesito saber que esta pasando, y nadie me dice nada o se me permite la entrada a los pelotones de guerra, si quiera a los hospitales o algo!

Y todos los días cuando llego prendo la televisión esperando porque su nombre no salga en la lista de los caídos en guerra o de los que han tomado prisioneros; esperando porque digan que la guerra va a terminar pronto.

Pero sé, que ello es sólo un iluso y vacío deseo de mi corazón.

-¿Qué piensas Mía?-digo al gato color negro con ojos verdes que me mira desde el suelo, es mi única compañía desde entonces.

Hiei me la regaló para nuestro último aniversario.

Y si lo pienso, al mirar al mínimo se parece mucho a él.

-No puedo imaginar como estará- le digo, acaricio su melena negra, Mía ronronea bajo el toque de mis manos.

_Hiei también se relajaba bajo el toque de mis dedos._

Tuve un flash y el corazón dolió con furia, un flash que si hubiese recordado en aquel momento quizás le habría apoyado, quizás le habría dicho algo como que debía de irse a la guerra, pero no, ¡soy egoísta y posesivo de acuerdo!; No quería perder a Hiei…

_Aún no quiero perderlo…_

-¿Miau?- escuchó su maullido, y hago lo que he estado haciendo desde el día en que se fue.

Escribir en mi diario.

Tomo un lápiz, le humedezco con la saliva de mi boca.

He escrito casi treinta páginas desde que se marchó.

-No he arrancado ninguna hoja-

_17/12/52:_

_Otro año, y esta lloviendo como de costumbre. Los días pasan más y más lentos, es monótono si me permites decirlo. El corazón retumba constantemente cada vez que escucho una noticia por la radio._

_No sé nada de ti aún. _

_Recordé que te gusta comer bajo la lluvia, aún no entiendo porque, pero recuerdo que decías que sentir como caen las gotas de agua sobre tu cuerpo era placentero. _

_Para mi no, no me gustan los días de lluvia desde que te fuiste. Tampoco me gusta comer en el patio. Mía me mira y me ronronea cuando le rozo con mis dedos._

_-Extraño palpar tu piel con mis dedos Hiei-_

_Hoy la Organización de las Naciones Unidas ha firmado un tratado de paz para que cesen las disputas al menos por dos meses, pero la verdad no siento esperanza en que ello resulte._

_-No volverás a mí de todas formas aunque ocurra-_

_Yusuke se enlistó hoy, lo enviarán al extremo del país; Keiko lloraba en el umbral de su puerta porque no pudo retenerle._

_-Fue como vernos hace dos años- _

_Te extraño, y mucho; pero no tengo cara para ir a verte; no después de decirte que no volvieras._

_Me pregunto si tomaste esa frase en el sentido de la palabra._

_De todas formas te deseo un feliz aniversario; porque te amo, porque una parte de mi corazón sabe que estas con vida._

_Sólo me pregunto, ¿tú aún me amas?_

_._

…_**Algunas veces te veo pasar delante de mi puerta…**_

…_**Hola, ¿es a mi a quien estas buscando?...**_

**_._**

**-Corea del Norte, Distrito 98-**

Escuché pasos del otro lado del pasillo, me había quedado dormido, no supe con que soñaba exactamente, pero recuerdo el olor de la pólvora y de los disparos en medio del campo. El sonido de los silbidos de misiles cayendo y del color rojizo del fuego que se apoderó de la ladera del extremo de Corea.

Ahora recuerdo.

-Tres días- dije, y la sensación de las piedrecillas en mi chaqueta aún yacía en medio de mis hombros.

Llevo tres días metido en este lugar.

Me concentré en la escena, en el aroma del aire quemado que penetraba por mis fosas nasales, en la bandera de Corea del sur, con sus colores rojo y blanco que se alzaba en el hombro de mi chaqueta.

Miré mis ropas por inercia, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos luego de ello.

_Esos desgraciados habían arrancado mi bandera. _

Otra vez el silbido de un misil en mi cabeza.

_-¡Jaganshi, agáchate_!- la voz de Kazuma Kuwabara diciéndome aquello. El color de sus ojos canela brillando en ira, la manera en que sostenía aquella metralleta.

Y luego una explosión.

_-¡Cuidado!-_ el humo, y el dolor que experimenté en el cuerpo apenas el misil impactó cerca de donde estábamos; el color rojizo de la sangre que comenzó a brotar desde mi pierna izquierda.

Recuerdo que experimenté un escalofrío apenas abrí los ojos.

Y justo, cuando pude recuperar el sentido vislumbré el cuerpo de Kuwabara frente de mí, mirándome con sus ojos complemente muertos.

Muertos…

-Mierda- dije, hubiese sido mejor no soñar con ello; llevé un dedo a mi boca, el pecho me dolió.

¿Acaso fui el único que quedó con vida luego de la explosión?

No lo sé.

-Estúpido soldado- dije, me invadió un calambre, el dolor de mi pierna pareció regresar junto con mis recuerdos, no me habría percatado de ello si no fuera por eso.

Me miré a través de una posa que yacía bajo mis pies. Dios, estaba manchado de sangre hasta decir basta, con las manos en los bolsillos esperando porque dictasen la sentencia de muerte que debería de haber llegado hace horas, pero nada.

Nadie venía a decirme que debía de morir.

Suspiré, me pregunto si la muerte se sentiría tan placentera como predican esos religiosos que están en contra de la guerra; nunca he estado tan cerca, dos veces en coma, pero nunca tan cerca y con tanta incertidumbre como ahora.

-Me habría gustado volver a verte al menos-dije. Me sonreí; pensé en Kurama, en el aroma de la colonia que llevaba todos los días, en la sensación de la piel al tocar su piel.

En su risa.

_-Basta, me da cosquillas-_

Quise olvidarme de la guerra por un minuto, quise olvidar que estaba encerrado_. _Imaginé que estaba en la casa, y que Kurama aún no se había levantado, me vi a mi mismo llevándole el desayuno, cosa que en mi vida he hecho, cosa que haría si pudiese volver a verle sólo un día más.

Imaginé como desliza el cepillo al peinar su cabellera larga y ondulada, en que se lo quitaba de las manos y lo tiraba de regreso a la cama. En que lo besaba ferozmente.

Y que por primera vez le contemplaba con detenimiento, sorprendiéndome del color blanco de la tez de rostro, del rojo de los labios. De las pestañas negras que se alzaban por sobre los párpados de sus ojos.

Jamás me había percatado de tantos detalles como ahora.

_-¿No quieres que me peine hoy acaso?-_

_-No, tengo una mejor idea_- si, demasiado real para mi gusto.

Y luego, me vi tirando de la cadena que llevaba en el cuello, bajando de apoco su camiseta color azul que usa para dormir.

Por dios que la tela se sintió suavísima bajo mis dedos.

_-Hace frío, ¿nos metemos en la cama?-_

_-Primero déjame besarte al menos- _el sonido de mi voz, y el contacto con su lengua, luego el pecho pegándose al de él, las manos del zorro posándose bajo mis muslos; arrastrándome dentro de la cama porque realmente hacia frío.

Y luego de ello el sonido de un gemido que salió desde su boca apenas le mordí un labio, la sensación de la sábana sobre mi espalda.

_-Me encanta cuando te pones así sin que te lo pida_- en mi mente seguí besándole, le roí el cuello con un colmillo.

Suspiré al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse.

Le miré, los ojos verdes brillaban demasiado, y traía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Al tocar las piernas desnudas literalmente me sentí en el cielo, y dejé de besarle el cuello para deslizarme hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Kurama siempre ríe cuando le beso los dedos de los pies.

_-Hiei, sabes que me da risa; __¡demonio inconciente!- _

_-Por eso lo hago-_

Entonces reinó el silencio, y Kurama sólo se quedo ahogando un hipo, y sintiendo mis labios en la planta del pie.

Nunca entenderé porque me gustan tanto sus pies.

_-Ayer leí un cuento de Lovercraft_-lo rompía de la nada, nunca puede permanecer mucho tiempo callado.

A Kurama le fascina hablar cuando le hago el amor.

_-¿Así?; ¿decía algo interesante?-_

_-Si, que nada es para siempre_- silencio otra vez, lo pensaba; me reía; en mi imaginación captaba el mensaje que quería decirme.

_-Entonces hagamos que esta sensación dure todo lo que podamos Kurama_- se sonreía, se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Dejaba de besarle el pie para pasar a sus rodillas.

_-Feliz aniversario-_sabía que todo no era más que un producto de mi mente, pero que importa, ¡gracias por ello!; es bueno darse cuenta que tu imaginación puede crear una utopía en segundos. Cerré los ojos, pero la idea de seguir viéndolo ganó con creces a mi raciocino y me quedé allí, en la escena, en la boca que gemía de placer ante mis mordidas, en el cuello que se extendía sobre la funda de la almohada cuando le pellizcaba un pezón.

Es diecisiete de diciembre, hace frío, me han tomado prisionero y no encontré nada más divertido que imaginarme con el zorro.

-De verdad que te quiero- dije, me estiré en la pared de ladrillo. Otra vez escuché pasos cerca de mi celda. Y para cuando abrí los ojos vislumbré una cabellera rubia semi ondulada, con traje de milicia frente de mí, las botas algo gastadas y las manos enguantadas hasta los codos. Traía en medio de la chaqueta dos líneas de medallas, lo que significaba que tenía el rango de capitán como yo.

Y en su mano yacía mi bandera rota y sucia.

-Mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde- se retiró luego de ello, y vislumbré como dejaba caer al suelo el pedazo de tela de mi chaqueta. Mis ojos se quedaron en la bandera.

Es diecisiete de diciembre y sólo me pregunto una cosa.

-Kurama… ¿Tú aún me amas?-

.

…_**Lo puedo ver en tus ojos…**_

…_**Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa…**_

**_._**

**-Habitación de Kurama-**

Amanecía, los rayos del sol me dieron sobre los pómulos del rostro, y percibí que el pecho se me oprimía. Vislumbré un porta retrato sobre la cabecera de mi mueble; en el salía Hiei mirando por la ventana, apoyado en el respaldo de las maderas de la cama con una rodilla doblada y una mano sobre la misma.

Con los ojos rojizos taciturnos y cansados.

Recuerdo cuando saqué la foto, una noche sin nada especial en la que yacía vislumbrando a la nada; sin hacer nada, sólo miraba la ventana y el color entre azul marino y negro del firmamento.

No era la primera vez que lo veía pasarse en vela.

_-¿Qué encuentras tan interesante_?-le dije, me senté a su lado, pero Hiei pareció no notarme. Suspiré, la verdad odiaba cuando me ignoraba. Supuse que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no me escucho; saqué la fotografía en unos cuantos segundos y producto del flash él pareció volver en si.

Sé que en ese minuto quiso volar la cámara con una escopeta; recuerdo que agradecí que no la tuviera cerca.

Me iba a levantar cuando experimenté que su mano detenía mi movimiento; no me habló, sólo se quedó mirándome, cuando iba a preguntarle que ocurría experimenté la fuerza de sus brazos atrayéndome hacia su torso.

Y en ese segundo, memoricé el constante martilleo de su corazón.

_-Déjame aprenderme tu rostro zorro-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Cuando esté sólo, me gustaría poder imaginarme tu cara en cualquier momento-_

Recuerdo que me quedé en silencio, disfrutando del roce de los dedos de Hiei que viajaban desde mi cabellera hasta el cuello, disfrutando de los dedos que viajaban de mis ojos a los labios, inconcientemente terminé sobre la cama otra vez, esperando porque Hiei no detuviese ese contacto, porque son pocas las veces en que muestra su lado inocente a mi persona.

_-¿Sucede algo?, estas muy raro Hiei-_ normalmente no me diría lo que pasa. Hiei es neutro, siempre controla sus emociones en frente de mí; pero puede pasar de ser frío a tibio, de sensible a huraño, puede estar riéndose y luego quedarse serio; nunca tiene un punto medio; por ello ese día cuando me dijo aquello temí que estuviese enfermo o algo por el estilo.

Recuerdo que cuando finalizó de delinear mi cara experimenté como sus brazos me aferraban con desesperación a su cuerpo, experimenté como el aroma de la playera que traía se colaba por mis fosas nasales.

_-Nadie te hará daño zorro-_

_-¿Hiei qué estás?-_

_-Mañana comienza la guerra_-

Quise morir…

_-¿Vas a irte?-_

_-Nadie te hará daño-_

El ruido del teléfono en el fondo de la sala...

El constante tintineo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los cristales de las ventanas del comedor. Aquello fue suficiente para que abriese mis ojos. Siento el cuerpo pesado, dolido, cansado; sucio.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- exclamo, me deslizo del sofá en el que me había quedado dormido, mis manos se aferran a lo metálico del teléfono color plata que yace sobre un mueble alejado de mi persona.

Es frío, pesado, horrible.

_-¿Kurama?-_ la voz de Keiko del otro lado de la línea me deja en silencio; el corazón se me aprieta de muchas maneras, manos me sudan; piernas tiemblan.

Mi visual está sobre el retrato de cama.

La voz de Keiko se oye triste y alejada.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto, escucho como Keiko se muerde un labio, y como de su rostro van cayendo gotas de sudor porque golpean el auricular del teléfono.

_-Es…es Hiei…- _y con esa frase me petrifico. El cuerpo se congela sin pedirlo, mis ojos se abren desmesurados.

Y mi mente sabe lo que va a decirme, mi corazón lo siente, lo visualiza; lo presiente.

Seguro quiere decirme que Hiei ah muerto...

_-Van a fusilar a Hiei mañana a las cuatro de la tarde-_

Pero va a morir muy pronto, va a alejarse de mi muy pronto, demasiado cerca, quedan tan pocas horas para ello.

_-Volveré Kitsune-_

No volverás a mí…

_-Kurama, sólo es una guerra más-_

No tendré sus labios en mi cuello de nuevo, no sentiré el aroma de su ropa bajo la lluvia; no escucharé más el sonido de sus voz_._

_-¿Kurama, estás allí?-_

No sentiré el roce de sus brazos en mi piel una vez más…

Dos años alejados y aún le amo…

_-¿Quedémonos un ratito acostados Kurama?-_

Le amo como la primera vez que le vi salir en un desfile, como la primera vez en que le invite a comer.

_-Déjame aprenderme tu cara-_

Le amo, le amo…le amo….¡Maldita sea!

_-Sólo quería que lo supieras, ya no le esperes Kurama…Hiei no volverá_- la voz de Keiko me desconcentra; dejo salir todo el aire que estaba acumulando en mis pulmones. Imágenes se adueñan de mi cerebro, mi corazón me duele como cuando me corto con un cuchillo.

Hiei No volverá…

Está solo en una celda sucia e inmunda…

_-Kurama trato de dormir un poco, luego me fastidias con tus besos-_

Está triste, esperando porque aparezca por su celda por cinco minutos…

_-Sabes que odio dormir sin luces…deja una prendida para mi Kitsune-_

Le obligan a salir de ella…un hombre seguro le guía con una pistola tras su espalda, se ríe de Hiei mientras lo lleva por el pasillo de la prisión.

_-¿Otra pesadilla?-_

_-Hn, otra donde te pierdo….-_

Yace luego inconciente sobre un campo embarrado con lodo, las agujetas de sus zapatos están desabrochadas como siempre; me vislumbro a mi mismo arreglándole las agujetas desde el suelo.

Y al mirar, lo comprendo, está sobre el suelo, está frío.

Hiei está muerto…

-¡No!, ¡No quiero que pase!, ¡No Keiko!...Por dios…- exclamó por el teléfono, Keiko toma aire, escucho como traga saliva por la boca y como se tapa los labios con una mano. Escucho como el eco de la nada penetra por la máquina, y me imagino en esa nada, en ese espacio donde no hay luz, ni calor, ni fuego_. _

Sé que Keiko no me ha contado todo, algo, un dolor profundo e inteligible en mi pecho me lo dice; las manos me tiemblan sobre el auricular.

-Por favor Keiko, ¿qué no me has dicho?, ¡Dímelo por favor!- me quedo luego en silencio escuchando esa misma nada, Keiko tarda en responder.

_-Yusuke…sabe donde lo van a fusilar_- un palpitar, el odioso sonido de mi corazón en la cabeza; y el horrible tronar de las gotas de lluvia sobre el vidrio del comedor.

"_pídele que te lleve con él"_

Una idea, se cruza por mi subconsciente demasiado rápido como para formularle…

"_Pídele que te dejen con él en la celda, sólo una noche, sólo esa noche"_

_-Kurama- _Keiko vuelve a hablarme_.- Yusuke puede llevarte hasta donde esta, si tu quieres- _y con ello el cuerpo se vuelve tan ligero como una hoja de papel, el corazón se doblega ante la idea. Palpita con potencia como cuando estas conduciendo en una autopista a mil kilómetros por hora_._

_-Nadie te hará daño- _me congelo, el sonido de su voz se apodera de mi boca. Pero le amo desenfrenadamente, le añoro desde hace dos horribles, odiosos solitarios años.

-Dile que me pase a buscar en una hora-

Son las 11 de la mañana, el toque de queda ya no me importa…

Y sólo imagino lo que sentiré al cruzar por la vereda hacia Hiei, sólo imagino el color rojo de sus orbes, de sus mejillas tan pálidas como las mías cuando tiene frío. El contacto de su cuerpo cuando le abrace, el chocar de las cadenas de los pantalones cuando le tenga contra de mi otra vez.

Y que le digo, luego de mucho, luego de respirar, llorar; besarle. Luego de aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos, de forcejear para que los guardias no me separen de su contacto que le he extrañado desde el día en que se fue.

Y que le amo.

.

…_**Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise…**_

…_**Y mis brazos están abiertos…**_

**_._**

**-Corea del Norte, distrito 98-**

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron golpeándome…

-Te daremos el honor de portar otra vez tu bandera basura-

Pero aún siento el dolor de los latigazos en mi espalda, aún siento el aroma del barro impregnado en la suelas de las botas que estuvieron golpeando mis piernas por casi una eternidad.

-Tienes una llamada, no creas que por ser capitán te daremos algo más; piensa a quien llamarás y cuando lo hayas decidido búscame; tienes cinco minutos para decidirte-

Aún duelen mis manos, soplo sobre las mismas tratando de que se apacigüe la sensación de ardor que hay en ellas producto del frío.

El guardia de turno se estira sobre una pared del pasillo donde nos encontramos, levanto la mirada; estamos a casi tres pasos del jardín de la prisión; las paredes son blancas y hay dos ventanas en cada una de ellas.

Afuera está lloviendo…

-Una llamada- digo, lo pienso, mi corazón palpita constantemente; tiemblo producto de las heridas en mis piernas, respiro, me dejo caer sobre una de la paredes.

Quiero llamar al zorro…

_-No vuelvas más-_

Pero no sé si querrá hablarme…

_-No quiero que vayas, ¿es tan difícil de entender?- _

Quiero escuchar el sonido de su voz por la línea, quiero saber que esta bien; aunque sólo me diga un vacío hola cuando le llame.

Me giro sobre mis pies, tiemblo, muerdo mis labios.

Tengo miedo…

Porque no quiero escuchar que no quiere saber nada de mi.

Porque ello dolería demasiado.

_-Te amo-_

Respiro de nuevo, el latir de mi corazón martillea en mi cabeza, y en ese minuto imagino los labios de Kurama al hablar por la máquina, el roce de ellos al pronunciar una palabra y el aire del vacío que quedaría cuando escuchase el sonido de mi voz.

Y pienso, que en este minuto, escuchar tan sólo ese vacío hola salir de sus labios valdría esa llamada.

Porque me llevaría conmigo el sonido de su voz…

-Ya me decidí- exclamo, el guardia me mira, levanta los brazos para realizar un bostezo. Me señala un teléfono público al lado suyo, es color ocre.

Me deslizo al lado del guardia, levanto el auricular del teléfono; mis dedos marcan la numeración de la casa donde viví con el zorro de hace dos años.

-Espero no hayas cambiado de número- digo, me río de improviso, estoy tan nervioso que no puedo mantener quietos mis dedos; los llevo por mi cabellera, escucho el sonido del marcado apenas termino la numeración.

Y espero…

.

…_**Porque tú sabes qué decir…**_

…_**Y sabes exactamente que hacer…**_

**_._**

**-Departamento de Kurama-**

Yusuke está afuera; escucho el sonido del motor de su camioneta.

Me miro por el espejo del baño antes de dirigirme a la puerta de entrada, llevo la misma ropa de la noche anterior. No he dormido nada.

Sobre mi cuello yace aún la cadena que Hiei me regalo hace dos años.

Me pregunto si Hiei quiere verme…

Abro la puerta, un pie fuera; y justo me detiene el sonido del teléfono.

Pero no tengo tiempo para contestarlo ahora.

-¡Date prisa!, ¡Luego no nos dejarán entrar!- la voz de Yusuke, miro mi reloj de muñeca, son la una de la tarde.

Al subirme al vehículo, sólo escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de mí.

Y en ese minuto, sólo pude pedir en silencio que Hiei aún me amase.

…_**Y quiero decirte…**_

…_**Que te amo…**_

**_._**

**-Corea del norte, distrito 98-**

Espero a que el sonido me contacte con Kurama; pero mi corazón sabe que no pasará aquello, ah tardado demasiado en responder mi llamada.

Kurama no quiere contestarme.

-Se acabo el tiempo, ya has intentado tres veces-

Kurama no quiere saber de mí después de todo.

-Quizás no está en casa- digo para mi persona. Dejo el teléfono descolgado, cierro los ojos. -Pero es la hora del toque de queda-

Debería de estar en casa.

Apreso mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Si lo pienso detenidamente, dos años de separación es demasiado tiempo, incluso para el Kitsune.

Dos años puede romper cualquier cosa, y nosotros no estamos exentos a ello.

Suspiro, me desplomo sobre la pared; ya no tiene caso.

Experimento miedo; porque no podré escuchar su voz una vez más.

El guardia me toma de un brazo, balbucea algo sobre las una y treinta de la tarde, sobre visitas, balbucea tantas cosas que no me interesan que con fuerza le separo de mi manga del brazo.

_No quiero que nadie toque mi ropa._

-¡Basura, muévete!-

No quiero que nadie me vea destrozado, no quiero escuchar el maldito sonido de la voz del guardia.

Sólo quería escuchar a Kurama.

-Te odio- exclamo, me muerdo los labios, apreso mis ojos con fuerza, ahogo un grito. Pero ese odio se interpone con el amor que siento por él, se contradice con la idea de acariciar su cabellera rojiza; de besar sus labios por la noche.

Porque sé que imaginaré otra escena con él como protagonista.

Y justo, cuando el guardia logra ponerme unas esposas metálicas y frías en mis manos para que me quede tranquilo, creo paralizarme por cinco segundos.

Y siento que el aire no es suficiente para poder respirar.

-¡Hiei!-

No es suficiente, porque esa persona que corría hacia mi no podía ser real.

_-¿Todavía me amas?-_

Pero esa voz sonaba demasiado real…

-¡Kurama ya te dije que no puedes entrar así!, ¡debes de firmar antes, pueden hacer que nos larguemos enseguida!- alguien le detiene, le sujetan del brazo, sus labios tiemblan.

La voz de Yusuke.

Mi corazón palpita velozmente, en blanco, no sé que pensar. Palpita tanto en mi cabeza y las imágenes corren demasiado lento.

Demasiado…

El guardia ríe a mi lado, mis manos están más frías que antes, les miro un segundo; yacen cubiertas de cicatrices.

_Y sólo quiero que me digan que no estoy imaginándolo._

-¡No perderé el tiempo en eso Yusuke!, ¡No ahora!-

-Sólo firma Kurama, luego te arrepentirás-

-Me arrepentiré toda la vida si no logro abrazarle ahora que está tan cerca de mí-

Estoy quieto, paralizado, y mis ojos quedan fijos en los ojos verdes de él cuando gira a verme.

Me sonrío, podría reconocer esos ojos incluso estando ciego…

Paralizado, podría reconocer esa voz incluso estando en coma…

Vislumbro como Yusuke le suelta, Kurama le sonríe, y en mi mente se graba sus pantalones color café y el chaleco verde sin mangas. Memorizo la forma en que vuela su cabellera mientras corre hacia mí.

Quiero abrazarle, pero tengo las manos encadenadas.

-¡Espere!, ¡por favor espere!-

Quiero decirle que he soñado con él desde hace dos años, quiero rozar su cabellera; quiero posar mi cara sobre su cuello. Pero estoy tan sucio, que me da vergüenza tocarlo con mis dedos cubiertos de sangre seca; tan sucio, que me da vergüenza rozarlo con mi ropa que yace rota y mis manos tan heladas.

-Kurama- susurro. El guardia se gira, mira al zorro, luego a mi, algo se rompe; lo percibo.

Algo se ha roto en el aire.

Cierro los ojos; escucho los pasos de los pies del zorro cada vez más cerca, y en mi mente imagino el color de sus ojos verdes y el aroma de la colonia que trae en el cuello.

Lo imagino, porque en este minuto no me siento digno de la persona que corre ha abrazarme…

Permanezco con los ojos cerrados porque no tengo el valor para mirar los suyos seguro apunto de llorar.

Trago un hipo, mi corazón palpita con más fuerza, y cuando parpadeó experimentó como el chaleco de Kurama yace en mis mejillas; experimento como los brazos del zorro están tras de mi espalda; y como la cabellera rojiza me hace cosquillas en el cuello.

-No se lo lleve aún…por favor - Y como, lentamente, el sonido de la voz del zorro rompe la nada del aire.

Y de paso, destruye mi máscara de tranquilidad.

Mis piernas tiemblan, y no puedo abrazarlo…

Las manos del zorro rozan mi cabellera negra, y una de sus mejillas se posa sobra mi frente.

_Y no puedo abrazarlo._

-Yo…- trato de modular algo, pero no sale nada. Kurama deposita un beso frío en mi frente. Sabe que tiemblo cuando lo hace, pero no sabe que he deseado ese beso desde hace dos años.

Porque me había estado preguntando si tenía un lugar al que regresar.

Entonces, me rompo en silencio. Ahogo un hipo otra vez; me muerdo los labios con fuerza; respiro rápidamente. Recuerdo el día en que me marché de la casa, recuerdo que ni siquiera me despedí de él.

No quiero irme ahora sin hacerlo.

No puedo irme ahora sin hacerlo.

Kurama no ha despegado sus labios de mi piel.

-Kitsune… perdóname-

Y lloro por primera vez.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, son frías, caen hasta más debajo de la piel de mi cuello. Kurama se aferra más a mi cuerpo al oír el sonido de mi voz.

Tanto que sé, cuando nos obliguen a separarnos no querrá obedecer aquella orden.

-Lo siento, ese día… -

-Shhh- y justo uno de los dedos del zorro se posan en mis labios, quedo mirando los ojos verdes.

Ese verde…

Despega sus labios de mi frente, escucho el palpitar de mi corazón.

Kurama posa sus labios sobre los míos, quedo con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas, quiero hacer tantas cosas.

Y justo cuando estoy por pronunciarlo, Kurama roba la frase de mis labios.

-Te amo-

Y el pecho sube y baja como la melodía de una caja musical.

-No podía esperar a decírtelo, porque no habrá otro minuto para ello- cierra sus ojos, no sé que sucedió luego, pero sólo recuerdo como las manos del guardia abrían el cerrojo de las esposas que yacían en las mías.

Y con las manos libres, le rozo el rostro, aún con mis dedos heridos y tiritones.

Paso por su nariz, por la boca, llego al mentón; me quedo allí.

Lo que más deseo en este minuto es no olvidar su cara.

Lo que más deseo en este minuto, es poder imaginarme su rostro cuando este por morir.

Me muerdo un labio otra vez, llevo una mano a mi cabeza, con fuerza me dejo caer en su pecho, tiemblo tanto que sé que quizás me desmayaré de un minuto a otro; Kurama me abrazó hasta que no escuché el sonido de mi corazón, hasta que el olor de su cabellera penetró en mi cabeza, tanto que creo volverme loco.

-Diez minutos, luego iré a dejarte a la celda-

No puedo parar de llorar…

-Yo también te amo- digo a manera de susurro, porque en ese segundo supe que no era una opción el guardarme aquella frase.

Kurama vuelve a darme un beso, y nos quedamos en silencio en medio del pasillo.

Después de todo algo se había roto en el aire.

.

…_**Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo…**_

…_**Y decirte una y otra vez cuánto me importas…**_

**_._**

**-Oficina de reclusión, distrito 98-**

_-Yo también te amo- _aún yacía en mi cabeza el sonido de su voz, ah pasado media hora de ello, son las dos con treinta de la tarde, pero aún yace en mi pecho el aroma del cuerpo de Hiei. Y en mi corazón aún yacen los latidos que se paralizaron al escucharle llorar.

Jamás creí que vería a Hiei llorar.

-¿Está seguro de esto?; usted no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra, es un ciudadano; no un militar_-_ escucho la voz de uno de los capitanes de la milicia de corea del norte, sé que es así, pero no puedo detenerme ahora que he llegado tan lejos.

Sé que Hiei no querrá hablarme en un buen lapsus de tiempo, pero es un riesgo.

Y uno que estaba dispuesto a repetir si era necesario.

-No lo volveré a ver en dos horas- dije, me pasé una mano por la cabellera, mis ojos verdes me dolían por las luces de la sala. –Le amo, y lo perderé en dos horas- me muerdo la yema de un dedo, mis labios tiemblan constantemente cuando hablo.

-Siento mucho su pérdida, pero es un rehén; es nuestro enemigo-

-Yo también soy su enemigo, soy ciudadano de Corea del Sur- el capitán se silencia; vislumbro como gira sobre sus talones; se deja caer sobre un sofá frente de mi rostro. Le miro, su cabellera es rubia, larga, ondulada; tiene en una mano un cigarrillo, sus ojos están cerrados. Suspira. –No creo que me entienda, seguro cree que es una gran locura, pero no quiero vivir mi vida sin él, no quiero…no quiero despertar por la mañana y darme cuenta de que le perdí porque quise perderlo- me mira, desliza con sus ojos púrpuras mi cuerpo, queda sobre mis ojos verdes.

-Se debe tener un gran valor para hacer lo que pides-dice, yo río.

-Se debe amar con demasiada pasión para que entienda lo que pido- deja caer el cigarrillo al piso, se sonríe.

Dejo que mis ojos se giren hasta el piso.

_-Perdóname…lo siento Kitsune-_

La voz de Hiei en mi cabeza, la voz de Hiei me gustaba cuando era irónica, me gustaba cuando tenía ese toque altanero; pero hoy sentí que me gustaba más, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba demasiado cuando besaba su frente, que supe, le amaba de la misma manera de ese diecisiete de diciembre de hace dos años.

-Está bien-

Vuelvo la mirada hasta el capitán, tiene dos iris púrpuras hipnotizantes.

-Haré lo que pides, te daré una noche-

-¿Sólo accederá a mi primera petición?-

-No he dicho que no todavía-

-Pero-

-Escucha, si luego de esta noche aún estás seguro, sólo debes de salir con él al campo; si lo haces, y te veo; entonces te concederé tu otra petición-

Silencio, el sonido de mi corazón palpitando era todo a lo que podía poner atención; y luego, la imagen de Hiei conmigo, la imagen de ambos en la pequeña celda; y del tacto de nuestras manos rozando a la otra.

_-Nadie te hará daño- _la imagen de su rostro, de sus ojos carmines mirándome por la noche; la sensación de saber que su mirada sería mía por toda la eternidad.

No podría amar a otra persona…no importa cuanto traten de convencerme de ello.

-Gracias- dije, y aquel hombre me guió hasta la salida.

-Ese chico tiene mucha suerte-

-No, la suerte es mía- dije, y cuando estuve fuera me dejé caer sobre el vidrio de la puerta de entrada; mi cabeza yacía mirando el techo, y mis manos yacían sobre la estructura de madera de la misma.

Suspiré.

Han pasado dos años, Hiei fue tomado prisionero; y le di mi vida a un hombre a cambio de una sola noche.

Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

.

…_**A veces siento que mi corazón se desbordará…**_

…_**Hola, acabo de llegar para hacértelo saber…**_

**_._**

**-Celda de presidio, diez para las diez de la noche-**

Nadie vino a decirme que debía de morir.

Nadie vino a buscarme, ni a decirme que Kurama se había marchado.

-No entiendo nada- dije, me deslicé por el piso frío de la celda, mis brazos ya no estaban esposados y mis tobillos ya no tenían grilletes.

Pero mi corazón se sentía tan vacío…

Suspiré, tragué un hipo. Apenas si dejé de llorar cuando me llevaron de regreso a la celda. Escucho un sonido, llaves girando. Alguien abre la reja de mi celda.

-Te dieron un día más- la voz de un guardia, el aroma del humo del cigarrillo de su boca; la chaqueta traía botones sueltos y en su cuello yacía un relicario parecido al que suelo traer en mi bolsillo.

-Entra, luego no quiero ser responsable de que te arrepientas- me congelo, mis piernas se petrifican en el piso; apenas si puedo mover mis manos.

Mis ojos no creen lo que ven cuando ingresa Kurama a la prisión, me incorporo.

Vislumbro como sólo le hace una señal con su cabeza al guardia, y luego de ello cierran la reja tras de él.

-Disfruta la noche-dice, el guardia desaparece en segundos.

Imposible…

Enseguida experimenté como sus manos me llevan en contra de si otra vez, como cuando nos abrazamos durante la tarde.

Y percibo que el pecho no quiere respirar.

-¿Ya me morí?- Kurama ríe. Revuelve mi cabellera con sus manos.

-No-Exclama, y en seguida roza mi cara con sus dedos, la desliza desde mí frente a los labios, y baja lento, tocando cada detalle de mi boca.

-Es solo, que no quería irme- dice, percibo sus dedos, lo suave de la piel.

Y luego, solo nos quedamos mirando.

Me está ocultando algo, pero no pienso arruinar el momento preguntándole por ello. Se ríe como respuesta, desliza otra vez sus dedos por mi cara.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto, el zorro no deja de mirarme y no sé porque.

-En que quiero recordarte para siempre como estas ahora- exclama, y en seguida percibo como una mano se cuela por la chaqueta, y baja a través de la carne de mi cuello.

Yo también quisiera poder hacerlo…

-¿No vas a dejarme ir verdad?-

-No te perderé, no otra vez- dice, y va llevando mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, experimento como el suyo se posa sobre el mío con calma. Y como va desabrochando la chaqueta que traigo puesta. Le abre, bajo ella sólo traigo una camiseta blanca.

Pero ahora tiene manchas rojas.

-Quiero llevarme conmigo tu rostro, el color de tus ojos- besa mi cuello, le muerde; siento como el pecho me suda, como respiro con una velocidad abrasadora.

-Quiero quedarme para siempre en tus recuerdos- exclama, y en seguida experimento un espasmo cuando una mano comienza a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón.

-Y te quiero para siempre en los míos-dice, cuela su mano por mi ropa interior, me muerdo los labios cuando percibo la carne de sus dedos jugar con mi miembro.

A mi me gusta imaginarme al zorro cuando estoy solo, pero este momento es mejor que cualquier fantasía que pueda crear mi mente; y si resulta que al final estoy soñando no me importa.

Porque se percibe demasiado real para serlo.

-No sueñas-le escucho, y enseguida mi corazón palpita con fuerza, Kurama lleva su boca sobre la mía.

El sabor de su lengua ya se me había olvidado por completo.

Pero ahora creo, que tiene toque de almendras.

Le beso como respuesta, y enseguida trato de incorporarme un poco del suelo, pero estoy tan cansado que no puedo hacerlo. No he dormido en noches, no he comido en días; pero ello no me importa porque estar con el zorro me quita hasta la sed. Le roo con mis dientes, no le dejo tomar aire, de todas formas sé que Kurama tampoco lo haría conmigo.

Llevo una mano debajo de su camisa, ya no trae el chaleco, siento la carne de la piel de su espalda. Kurama corta el beso porque no puede respirar.

Nos miramos como respuesta, estamos sonrojados.

Otra vez nos besamos, Kurama separa mis piernas, quiere quitarme el pantalón.

-No te dejaré ser el de arriba esta vez-me dice, me sonrío.

-No puedo levantarme de todas formas zorro, pesas mucho ahora- me mira, hace un puchero, como respuesta me muerde una oreja.

-Sabes que odio que me muerdas las orejas-

-Y tú que me beses los pies- escucho el sonido de mi corazón, me quedo en silencio; percibiendo como los labios de Kurama me muerden la punta del cuello, y como, va quitándome el pantalón de las piernas.

-Sé que tienes frío- susurra.

-¿Importa?-

-No- exclama, me mira, quedo solo en ropa interior, la camiseta blanca también me la ha quitado, respiro con fuerza, cruzo mis brazos por la espalda del zorro. Escucho como el cierre del suyo también va bajando. Y luego cuando la carne de su miembro choca con el mío, en mi cabeza explota mi corazón.

-Te amo- dice, y comienza a jugar con mi entrada, me muerdo un labio, no puedo mantener las manos en la espalda.

-Necesito meterlas en tu boxer-le digo, Kurama sabe que me gusta tener mis manos dentro de su ropa cuando lo hace, y que a él también le gusta eso.

Me suelta, me deslizo por el suelo, siento lo fría de la baldosa de la celda.

Escucho la nada que queda cuando quiero tomar un poco de aire.

Y luego, un gemido.

Kurama se desliza, levanta mis piernas, experimentó el choque de su miembro en mi entrada. Respiro con fuerza, apreso con una mano su ropa interior.

Duele, pero no quiero decírselo.

Y cuando comienza a subir y bajar, cuando percibo como la sangre aumenta la presión de mi corazón, cuando las gotas de sudor van deslizándose por la piel de mi espalda y de mi pecho experimento un orgasmo.

Otro gemido, Kurama lleva mi cuerpo hasta el suyo, me abraza con una mano mientas con la otra comienza a jugar con una de mis tetillas, y justo, cuando creo que no podré experimentar algo más excitante, percibo como mi boca es cubierta por la suya, y como su lengua juega otra vez con la mía.

Y cuando me deja respirar ahogo otro gemido.

Le miro, ha dejado de moverse, roza mi cara con sus dedos como al comienzo.

Se muerde los labios.

-Te amo, te amo como ese diecisiete de diciembre Hiei-exclama, me abraza con más fuerza, se queda escuchando el latido de mi corazón.

Y yo, me quedo percibiendo el choque de sus lágrimas caer por la piel de donde yace mi corazón.

.

…_**Porque me pregunto donde estás…**_

…_**Y me pregunto que estás haciendo…**_

**_._**

**-Celda de presidio, cinco de la mañana-**

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto, Hiei yace junto a mi cuerpo, le abrazo por la espalda; había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar así con él.

Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba tener su cuerpo junto al mío.

En la celda, estamos acostados en medio del suelo, siendo tapados sólo por nuestras ropas que simulan una cama; Hiei se gira, queda mirando mi rostro.

No dice nada.

-Un poco, ya sabes, por no saber que hay luego de ello-exclama, se muerde un labio.

Enseguida se abraza a mi espalda.

-¿Y tú?- susurra en mi oído.

Esa frase me estremece.

Resulta que Hiei me conoce tanto, que no fue necesario decirle lo que planeaba hacer.

-No- respondo, se sonríe, me abraza con más fuerza.

-Eres un tonto Kitsune, no es necesario que hagas eso-

Quizás para él no es necesario, pero para mí si.

Porque no quiero tener que enamorarme de otra persona, porque no quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que no fuese Hiei.

-No voy a dejarte ir, así que iré a donde tú vayas- digo, y en seguida le beso la frente, vislumbro cuando Hiei tuerce las cejas en señal de fastidio.

Deja caer su cabeza en mi cuello, y percibo como respira con dificultad.

Aún le duele un poco el cuerpo.

-¿Y adonde crees que iremos luego?-pregunta, tomo aire.

-Quizás a una playa, o seamos pequeñas estrellas que brillan por la noche-

-Estás loco- dice, ríe como respuesta.

-¿Crees en la reencarnación Hiei?-

-No sé, nunca me he preguntado eso-

-Imagino, que quizás al otro lado podríamos volver a vernos sabes- se queda en silencio, me escucha, sus manos han dejado de abrazarme, se juntan bajo mi cuello.

Hiei tiene las manos entrelazadas.

Tiene miedo, pero no va a decírmelo.

-_Militar hasta el final_-pienso. Enseguida deslizo mis piernas por las suyas, y las entrelazo con las de él.

-Recuerdo-

Le escucho, miro el color de sus ojos carmesíes cuando habla.

-Una línea de un libro que me gustó mucho kitsune, quizás te suene-

-¿Qué decía?-

Se muerde la boca, supongo que es demasiado romántica como para decirla, vislumbro como se sonroja un poco, baja la cara.

A Hiei después de todo aún le cuesta decir lo que siente, aún cuando se muera por hacerlo.

-Decía… que para un hombre, sin importar cuantas veces viva, sólo existe una mujer para él, y que a su vez, a esa mujer, sólo le corresponde ese mismo hombre para estar completa-

Me quedo en silencio, me sonrío.

Ahogo un hipo.

-¿Y nosotros?-

-Invéntate la regla, no sé como modificarla para nuestro caso-

Suspiro, era demasiado pedir que la dijese por su cuenta.

Pienso en esos dos años en que estuvimos separados, y que a pesar de ello la llama que nos conectaba no se extinguió, por más noches que no nos vimos; por más buenos días o despedidas que jamás dijimos.

Y siento, que quizás estamos destinados después de todo.

-Podríamos aplicarla con nuestra profesión-

-Si claro, ¿y si resulta que renaces tú en militar y yo en parvularia?- la sola idea me da gracia, comienzo a reírme; Hiei me da un codazo como respuesta.

-Oye, es divertido imaginarte con un delantal rosado y rodeado de niños- le abrazo, quiere soltarse.-Esta bien, no con profesiones-

-¿Entonces?- me muerdo la yema de un dedo, percibo un choque de electricidad por toda mi espalda, y como el aire ingresa suavemente hasta mis pulmones.

-Podríamos pensar que a quien quiera se llame Kurama, siempre amará a alguien llamado Hiei, y que Hiei, tarde o temprano siempre va a corresponderle- cierra los ojos, percibo que piensa que aquel pensamiento en el fondo es bonito.

Le rozo con mis dedos la cabellera negra; se ha quedado dormido, en silencio, escucho el sonido de su corazón latir.

Y percibo, como lentamente el mío palpita unísono con el suyo.

.

…_**¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote sólo?...**_

…_**¿O hay alguien amándote?...**_

**_._**

**-Campo de fusilamiento, cinco para las cuatro de la tarde-**

_-Quizás estamos destinados Hiei-_ aquella frase aún yace en mi cabeza, aún cuando la dijo casi como un susurro. Recuerdo que estábamos hablando de la reencarnación, y que me había quedado dormido sobre su pecho.

-Ya es hora- recuerdo el aroma del cigarrillo que impregnaba el cuerpo del guardia cuando abrió la celda, Kurama aún jugaba con una de las hebras de mi cabello; sus ojos verdes me miraban en silencio.

No creo haber vivido tanto como esa noche, no creo haber amado al zorro tanto como esas doce horas en que estuvimos abrazados en medio de la prisión.

Pero si recuerdo lo mucho que nos extrañamos, las noches en que miraba tras las rejas esperando porque viniese un día a verme, las noches que soñaba con él.

Las veces en que me preguntaba si él aún me amaría.

-Iré contigo, no me importa cuanto deba de seguirte-escucho lo que el kitsune dice tras mi oído, y algo en mi corazón comienza a doler. Percibo una mano de Kurama rozando mi cuello; seguro busca el relicario que debería de traer en el. Me sonrío, espero que se prendan las luces del pasillo de la celda, y el sonido de las rejas abriendo los cerrojos lentamente.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Completamente- enseguida volteo a mirarle, él también lo hace.

_¿Sabes kitsune?, Siempre he pensado que estamos conectados…_

Kurama desliza una mano por mi cara, en el fondo, aunque a veces me fastidia, sabe que amo la manera en que lleva su mano por mi rostro.

Y justo, cuando llega hasta la comisura de mis labios, le sostengo la muñeca.

El kitsune me mira, y yo, al levantar la mirada me acerco hasta su cuello, y simplemente le muerdo con suavidad. Kurama se muerde un labio. En ese minuto, estuve seguro que otra vez nuestros corazones latieron unísonos.

-¡Cuatro de la tarde!- la voz del guardia, nos guía a través de los pasillos de la prisión, pequeños focos alumbran el suelo, nos han colocado grilletes en los tobillos a ambos. Kurama respira rápido, mi frente yace con gotas de sudor frío.

Además de nosotros, no hay otros rehenes tras las celdas.

Enseguida se abren las puertas del final del pasillo, contemplo un campo rodeado de militares, traigo puesta mi chaqueta otra vez, Kurama me besa una mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, me sostiene un hombro, quiere decirme algo antes.

-¿Sabes?, este diecisiete de diciembre prendí una luz en nuestra pieza cuando se hizo de noche-

Siempre he pensado, desde que le conocí, que no podría amar a otra persona; sin importar cuantas veces viva.

– ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?-dice, vislumbro la forma que toman sus labios cuando habla- porque aún cuando no estábamos juntos ese día sentí que volvería a verte alguna vez-

Del otro lado, se escuchaba la voz del capitán de la milicia de Corea del Norte.

Han pasado dos años, y sé, porque mi corazón late dentro de mi pecho, porque me sonrojo cuando me muerde la comisura de mi cuello, que le amo con la misma intensidad de nuestro primer aniversario.

Y desde ese día, este sentimiento ha ido creciendo constantemente, aunque no se lo he dicho nunca con palabras.

Cierro los ojos, la brisa de la tarde llega hasta mis mejillas, sonrío con cinismo.

Y simplemente, al girarme a ver el color de sus ojos verdes, me quedo hipnotizado un minuto. Suspiro, llevo una mano hasta su boca, el kitsune sabe que me gusta mucho tocar sus labios cuando estoy nervioso, lo que no sabe, es que me encanta recordar su rostro de noche, que me encanta en la soledad, imaginar hasta el sonido de su voz. Kurama sólo me mira, sé que le gusta, y que cuando lo hago experimenta como las mejillas se llenan de rubor.

-No me olvides, yo no lo haré-

.

…_**Dime como ganar tú corazón…**_

… _**Porque no tengo idea de como hacerlo…**_

…_**Pero déjame empezar diciendo…**_

_**-Te amo-**_

**_._**

**-Campo de fusilamiento, a la misma hora-**

_-No me olvides- _aquella frase quedo suspendida en el aire por algunos segundos, percibí como mis manos temblaban, sabía que estaba mordiendo la comisura de mis labios con fuerza; y que la tranquilidad que trasmitían mis ojos verdes poco a poco se desvanecía.

No podría, no importa cuanto tiempo estuviésemos separados.

_-No llores- _me dije, pero es que cuando Hiei dijo esa frase experimenté como, lentamente se congelaba mi corazón. Cerré los ojos, percibí el sonido de las pisadas a mí alrededor, el roce de las chaquetas militares y el ruido de las armas siendo cargadas de municiones. Percibí lo frío del aire de aquella tarde, el aroma de la tierra húmeda bajo la suela de mis zapatos; y en mi cabeza, imaginé a los soldados en filas con sus armas apuntando a mi persona, con sus armas apuntando a Hiei. Escuché el eco que produjeron los dedos de los soldados sobre la punta de sus rifles, de la tierra moviéndose producto de sus botas y el caer de las gotas de lluvia al chocar con las hebras de mi cabellera.

Respiré.

Abrí los ojos luego de ello.

Quedé contemplando el rostro silencioso de Hiei, él nunca llegará a saberlo, pero en ese minuto, pensé que era la persona más valiente que conocía.

Porque nunca me había percatado de la expresión que tomaban sus labios cuando permanecía en silencio; ni de lo mucho que resplandecen sus ojos cuando yace con la mirada fija.

Jamás me había percatado que existía en sus ojos carmines además de la ironía, cierta arrogancia cuando mira a otras personas; ni en lo relajado que se tornan sus hombros cuando espera que una orden sea llevada a cabo.

_Y en ese segundo, sentí que a su lado era muy pequeño._

Memordí otra vez un labio, entonces escuché en el campo la voz del capitán dando su último discurso y supe que mi corazón palpitaba con increíble velocidad.

Parpadeé.

Me acerqué hasta él, sentí como chocaban la tela de nuestras chaquetas al hacerlo, codo con codo tocándose en medio del campo.

Y entonces, supe que otra vez algo se rompía en el aire.

_-Jamás podré olvidarte- _pensé, finalmente con una mano temblorosa busqué la suya. Hiei giró a verme cuando sintió el roce de la piel de mis dedos tocando los de él.

Experimenté una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espalda acompañada de una corriente de aire frío cruzar por el torso de mi cuello.

Y si lo pienso, si lo siento, las gotas de lluvia jamás me parecieron tan cálidas como hoy.

-¡Apunten!-

Miré a Hiei por última vez, sostuve su mano, tragué aire, sé que Hiei también lo hizo cuando escuchó el sonido del primer arma; no despegué la mirada de sus ojos.

Ni por un minuto.

Nos acercamos más como acto reflejo, mi otra mano terminó sobre su rostro.

Acaricié los flequillos que caían por su frente, y luego experimenté como al bajar por su cara Hiei besaba la piel de mi mano; y otra vez, me recorrió electricidad.

_-No me olvides- _

-¡Fuego!-

En ese segundo, pareció que los ruidos desaparecieron del campo, fue como si no existiese nadie más que Hiei y yo en ese lugar.

Y de fondo, sólo oía el sonido de nuestra respiración.

Enseguida le tomé de la punta de la chaqueta, percibí el roce de su piel, junte mis labios con los suyos.

Nunca supe cuando tiempo estuvimos así.

-Jamás podré olvidarte- exclamé, luego de ello, Hiei presionó con más fuerza las manos que manteníamos entrelazadas.

Solo recuerdo el sonido de la voz de Hiei y de mi boca al dejar salir un gemido luego del beso, sólo recuerdo la forma en que brillaban sus ojos y como sostenía mis dedos entre los suyos. Volví a besarle, y me quedé sobre sus labios por algunos segundos.

Cerré mis ojos luego de escuchar el ruido que producían las armas al ser disparadas, recuerdo el frío, y el dolor que me sobrevino luego del primer contacto de una bala sobre mis piernas, entonces, dejé que mi cabeza descansara sobre su cabellera negra.

-Te amo, kitsune-

Supe, que cuando volviese a abrir mis ojos vería a Hiei del otro lado, porque no amaría a otra persona con tanta pasión como a él.

Y lo último que escuché, fue el palpitar de mi corazón que quedaba impregnado para siempre en el aire.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero les haya gustado la historia; nos veremos en otro momento.

* * *

…_**Cada corazón inquieto late sin compás…**_

…_**Pero cuando llegas tú y me invade el asombro…**_

…_**A veces creo que vislumbro la eternidad…**_

-You rase me up-

Lena Park


End file.
